La Vendetta du Survivant : Cible I
by x-manga-Bleach-x
Summary: [OS] Harry, devenu garde Volturi, a devant lui l'ultime chance de se venger pour l'Enfer dans lequel il a été plongé. Nul doute que les Volturi vont être surpris. Lui qui, parmi tous les gardes, était le plus calme et doux. Rating T-M / Demetri x Harry
_**Note du Jour :** Je n'avais encore jamais écrit d'histoire pouvant être catégorisée dans le registre ''horror'' mais c'est maintenant chose faite. Je ne sais pas si c'est angoissant, en fait, c'est la vengeance d'un Harry vampire. La vengeance sera psychologique et physique **mais** ce **n'est pas** du gore. Quand j'ai eu cette idée et malgré toutes les idées qui me traversaient, j'ai cru que j'aurai vraiment du mal à l'écrire. Finalement, c'est bien passé. Bien qu'en me relisant je trouve que j'ai vraiment enlaidi le personnage de Vernon Durlsey. _

_**Note #2 :** Je déteste les Dursley du livre. Ils vont s'en prendre plein la figure. **Âmes sensibles s'abstenir parce que** Harry est friand des détails concernant les plaisirs charnels de l'oncle ( et je crois que je fais passer Vernon pour une... )._

 _ **Note #3 :** Harry peut passer un peu pour un psychopathe ici, **mais** je vous assure qu'il est relativement saint d'esprit. _

_**Explication du titre :** Le terme ''vendetta'' est un peu redéfini ici une vendetta est définie dans les régions méditerranéennes comme la vengeance d'un meurtre ou d'une simple offense qui implique tous les parents et engendre l'affrontement de deux familles sur une potentiellement longue période. Es personnes se sentant offensées décident de ''faire justice elles-mêmes'', c'est-à-dire que la punition se fait en dehors de l'état. Ici, on peut dire que les Volturi ont leur propre hiérarchie et comme la ''vendetta'' ne concerne qu'une seule famille et que seul Harry s'occupe de la vengeance, le terme est un peu redéfini. Néanmoins, lisez pour comprendre ce que j'ai voulu dire._

 _ **Aussi, vous n'êtes pas obligé mais un commentaire est toujours apprécié, que vous ayez aimé ou non, bye-bii.**_

 _._

 _Ici, Harry est surnommé ''J'' ( et appelé Harry à l'occasion )._

 _ **Contexte #1 :** Harry a quinze ans lorsqu'il est transformé donc les éléments du tome 5 n'ont pas lieu puisque Harry a disparu à la fin de la 4° année. Même, je pense que Cédric n'est pas mort dans cet OS. _

_**Contexte #2 :** Comme la saga Harry Potter a lieu dans les années 90' je ne vais pour une fois par faire un déplacement chronologique donc les livres de Twilight n'ont pas encore eu lieu. Aucun Cullen ne fera son apparition dans cette histoire. _

xx

Anglais _– Italien_

* * *

 **OS Crossover Harry Potter / Twilight**

.

.

 **Résumé :**

Harry, devenu garde Volturi, a devant lui l'ultime chance de se venger pour l'Enfer dans lequel il a été plongé. Nul doute que les Volturi vont être surpris. Lui qui, parmi tous les gardes était le plus calme et doux.

.

 _ **Rating :**_ _M pour langage et insulte, vendetta_ [pas de gore] _et un tout début de lemon à la fin._

 _ **Bashing!Dumbledore** mentionné_

 _ **Pairing : Demetri x Harry **_

Ils étaient là, affalés au centre de la Salle du Trône, pauvres petites créatures hypersensibles. Recroquevillés sur le sol froid et dallé d'une vaste salle emplie de vampires dont le régime alimentaire était exclusivement humain. Ils pouvaient se compter sur les doigts d'une main. Deux petits personnages atypiques et totalement rétrogrades par rapport aux autres hommes et femmes d'une beauté indicible présents dans la pièce. Et le décor somptueux achevait de les rendre indignes du lieu dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

Harry lui, trépignait sur place. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à les voir là, ici, aujourd'hui. Cela faisait près de trois ans qu'il ne les avait pas vu. Trois ans qu'il avait été transformé et était entré dans la garde des Volturi. Le jeune homme avait bien involontairement attiré l'attention des autres vampires du manoir sur lui, en couvrant ainsi son visage et son corps sous une cape noire. C'était l'une des seules conditions qu'il avait émit pour rester ici. Après tout, c'était les trois fondateurs qui avaient besoin de lui, et non l'inverse. Lui était un sorcier, savait se débrouiller seul, après tout, n'était-ce pas ce qu'il faisait depuis toujours ? Se débrouiller seul.. ?

Ils étaient là pour être jugés. Non. Ils avaient déjà été jugés. Ils étaient là et attendaient de recevoir leur sentence. Et Harry – ainsi que les gardes de premières castes_, étaient là pour assister à cela. L'un d'eux aurait peut-être la chance d'en être chargé. Harry ne pensait pas comme ça en temps normal, mais là, on n'était pas en temps normal. De toute façon, la plupart du temps, c'était toujours les mêmes qui étaient chargé de punir ceux qui nuisaient à Volterra ou tentaient d'une façon ou d'une autre de dévoiler le Secret aux humains. Le couple avachi au centre de la pièce, à la place des accusés, étaient là pour avoir crié sur la place publique qu'ils étaient des satanistes et des hideuses créatures. Naturellement, les habitants de Volterra n'en avaient pas cru un mot, mais le crime restait le même. Il était ineffaçable. En temps normal, c'était à _Jane_ , _Alec_ ou encore _Felix_ que revenait cet _''agréable passe-temps''_. Parfois _Demetri_ , mais c'était plus rare et l'homme – non, le vampire, n'était pas toujours présent au château.

La première fois qu'il était entré ici, Harry avait été transformé à peine deux semaines plus tôt et avait passé la seconde semaine à voyager jusqu'en Italie tout en transplanant à divers coins du globe pour effacer ses traces. Maudit soit ce stupide _Dumbledore_ qui l'avait rendu si paranoïaque. Il avait été épuisé par le voyage, mais avait essayé de faire fi de la douleur de sa récente morsure. C'était pour le sauver que _Hadoterian_ l'avait mordu. Le vampire de plusieurs centaines d'années l'avait trouvé dans une ruelle sombre de Londres, là où on avait jeté son corps ensanglanté. Malheureusement, Hadoterian ne pouvait pas s'occuper d'un nouveau-né – quand bien même le nouveau-né en question avait un incroyable contrôle vis-à-vis de sa soif. L'aîné avait des affaires urgentes à régler et avait alors demandé à Harry de se rendre à Volterra et demander à parler avec les fondateurs, les Volturis. Harry avait obéit docilement, paumé qu'il était et puis, de toute façon.. c'était dans son caractère. Ça ne le gênait pas de servir. Hadoterian lui avait assuré que les Volturi n'étaient normalement pas violent entre eux, il espérait que ça soit vrai. La violence, c'était pas trop son truc. La vengeance cependant, était une autre affaire. Lorsqu'il s'était présenté à la Salle du Trône, vêtu d'une tenue noire à capuche qui ne laissait à découvert que la partie inférieure de son visage, Jane avait tenté de l'attaquer grâce à son don avec l'accord de Aro, seulement pour être bloquée en une fraction de seconde. Le regard noir de l'encapuchonné, elle l'avait senti sans même le voir. De même que l'aura sombre qui entourait l'individu. C'était la seule fois où Harry – aussi connu sous le nom de ''J'' avait manifesté une quelconque envie de tuer. Il avait été accepté chez les Volturi d'une part parce que la demande venait de l'une de leurs connaissances proches – Hadoterian, et qu'ils avaient promis de prendre soin de son premier-né ( et probablement le seul ) en l'absence du susnommé. Les habitants du château avaient été curieux vis-à-vis du nouveau membre de la garde Volturi. Harry ne s'était jamais dévêtu en leur présence, il répugnait à utiliser la violence. Son calme, sa réserve et sa douceur apaisait généralement les plus violents et sa carrure était si frêle... Généralement, les vampires s'étoffaient après leur morsure. Harry était resté petit et frêle. Les – trop importantes et innombrables, blessures déjà reçues avaient bien fait leur boulot Harry n'était pas aussi impressionnant qu'il en avait l'air, avait gardé les marques de son Enfer sur sa peau d'albâtre, mais il était tout aussi puissant que les plus hauts gradés parmi les Volturi. Sa Magie était au service de ses seigneurs aussi longtemps qu'il jugeait la situation assez mauvaise pour intervenir, mais les trois ''rois'' savaient que Harry restait farouchement indépendant en ce qui concernait sa loyauté et l'utilisation de la Magie. Il ne l'utiliserait jamais dans une situation qu'il exécrait. C'est pourquoi Harry n'était que rarement présent lors des séances de tortures. Rester debout, immobile et observer un humain ou une créature être torturé(e) sans rien faire avait tendance à le rendre nauséeux.

Aujourd'hui c'était différent son cœur – s'il avait encore été en mesure de battre, il en était sûr !_, aurait fonctionné à cent à l'heure tant il était excité. Il la tenait, sa vengeance. Elle était là, à portée de main. Démétri lui jeta un coup d'œil vaguement inquiet. Il devait avoir senti monter son excitation. Depuis qu'il était entré au service des Volturi, Démétri était l'un de ceux avec qui il était le plus proche. Le vampire avait la délicatesse et l'humour de Hadoterian – qui, quand bien même il ne l'avait que peu connu et le ne voyait que rarement_, comptait beaucoup pour lui. Mais il y avait également ce sentiment en plus. Harry était toujours gêné et mal-à-l'aise en sa présence et aussi, et bien, aussi un peu plus maladroit. Il n'avait pas peur de mettre un doigt, ou un nom sur ce sentiment, mais il n'avait jamais connu l'amour, alors comment savoir si c'était réellement cela ? Jane, Alec et Felix le dévisagèrent également, mais avec curiosité et non inquiétude. Jane, une fois ravalé son indignation de voir son don inutile face à un autre vampire, était devenue relativement proche de lui. Harry pouvait aborder des sujets difficiles avec Alec, sans jamais trop se dévoiler. Il pouvait aussi faire une partie d'échec avec Felix tout en parlant droit et finances en parallèle. Son entrée dans le château trois ans plus tôt avait visiblement changé les habitudes, mais c'était peut-être mieux ainsi ?

« _[…] Personne ?_ » lui parvint la voix de Aro, chargé d'un amusement non feint.

Harry leva les yeux vers l'un de ses souverains bien qu'il sache que personne ne pouvait voir son regard et leva la main au moment où le 'roi' s'apprêtait à appeler l'un des favoris.

« _Mon Seigneur, si cela ne vous ennuie pas.. j'aimerai me charger de ceux-là._ »

Tous les gardes présents, ainsi que les trois souverains posèrent les yeux sur Harry. Sa voix était basse et ressemblait davantage à un ronronnement, mais l'on ne s'y trompa pas. Le ton était dangereusement calme. Trop pour ne rien cacher.

« _Des connaissances, J ?_ le questionna tranquillement Caïus en observant ses ongles, l'air ennuyé.

_ _Une vieille rancune._ » répondit distraitement Harry, d'une voix atone.

Il n'était pas affaibli, mais tellement concentré qu'il ne parvenait pas à élever la voix. Pas de problème cependant, on est vampire ou on ne l'est pas. Pour toute réponse, Aro hocha la tête et, bien que Harry ne le vit pas, il sut qu'il avait l'accord des souverains. Alors, lentement, d'une démarche presque féline, le jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'année se détacha des rangées de gardes accostées près des trônes et avança gracieusement vers les deux humains tremblants et reniflant au centre de la salle.

« C'est drôle, comme les rôles peuvent être inversés dans ce genre de situations... remarqua tranquillement Harry d'un ton espiègle en défaisant lentement les lanières de sa capuche, une fois arrêté devant le couple. N'est-ce pas... »

Harry fit tenir le suspens juste pour s'amuser puis fit tomber pour la première fois ( en public ) en trois ans, la capuche qui lui recouvrait le visage, alors qu'il s'adressait à l'homme bedonnant.

_ .. oncle Vernon ?

Un silence choqué se proféra dans la Salle du Trône. Les gardes et les Volturis en général, n'avaient pas pour habitude de faire étalage de leurs émotions mais là, que dire ? Le plus récent nouveau-venu, qui ne s'était que très rarement dévoilé en trois ans, se proposait tout-à-coup pour torturer un couple d'humains étrangers ( lui qui détestait la violence _presque_ gratuite ) et ceux-ci se révélaient être de la famille du petit ? Et puis... et bien, Aro et Caïus avaient toujours cru – comme la majorité d'ailleurs, que si le gosse restait caché sous une cape, c'était pour ne pas montrer un visage hideux ( _cela aurait été étrange puisque la morsure les rendaient parfaits, physiquement parlant_ ), néanmoins, ils devaient maintenant se rendre à l'évidence, ça n'était pas le cas. L'adolescent presque dos à eux était une magnifique créature. Un visage fin en forme de cœur, des lèvres roses et meurtries par l'anticipation de ce qui allait suivre, des joues adorablement rosées ( et c'était censé être impossible pour un vampire ), des cheveux noirs en bataille et un corps fin mais légèrement musclé. Le plus immanquable résidait cependant dans les yeux du garçon. Plus que la douleur et l'incertitude présent dans son regard, c'était la couleur même qui était hypnotisante. Pour l'un d'entre eux en particulier, c'était les yeux les plus magnifiques qui lui eut été donné de voir de grandes orbes vertes émeraudes, cerclé de rouge et d'argent. Démétri n'avait jamais vu de telles couleurs mélangées et certainement pas dans les yeux d'une personne. Il avait toujours su que J était une personne intéressante et au passé lourd, il n'avait jamais su pourquoi ni comment, mais il avait été le plus proche de découvrir la vérité. Et la confiance que lui louait le jeune homme l'honorait.

Vernon et Pétunia Dursley étaient bouche-bée. Cela n'était pas possible ! Ils étaient venus se détendre en Italie Marge leur avait offert le voyage pour féliciter Vernon d'avoir retrouvé un boulot après avoir été viré de la _Grunnings drills Company_ un an plus tôt. Marggie avait même offert de s'occuper de Dudley pendant leur voyage. Le couple avait eu du mal à se séparer de leur fils unique, mais ils l'avaient fait après que Dudley, à présent âgé de 18 ans les ait encouragé à le faire. L'Italie était un merveilleux endroit. Naturellement, Dudley aurait probablement fort apprécié mais il avait préféré rester avec ses amis tout en prétextant se concentrer sur ses études. Le couple Dursley ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Le pauvre Dudlynouchet n'avait pas eu son bac. Même Piers l'avait obtenu, de justesse certes. Mais ce n'était pas la faute du pauvre Dudley ! Il ne s'était pas senti bien, alors oui, il avait eu un 5/20 en français, un 7/20 en math et beaucoup de notes en dessous de la moyenne dans les matières scientifiques et économiques, mais ce n'était pas sa faute au pauvre petit ! Pétunia et Vernon étaient donc partis, sereins et heureux, vers leurs vacances. Quelle n'avait pas été leur surprise, à leur deuxième jour de vacances, de découvrir sur le guide, des orbes rouge sang en guise d'iris. L'oncle Vernon avait hurlé au scandale, persuadé que c'était une des hideuses créatures qui faisaient parties du monde de l'Anormalité qu'était son neveu par alliance. Pétunia l'avait bien évidemment suivi et s'était adressé avec mépris au jeune homme qui devait leur servir de guide. Grand mal leur en prit. Ils avaient été traînés sans ménagement dans une grande bâtisse et brutalisés comme de vulgaires prisonniers – ce qu'ils étaient apparemment, avant d'être jeté dans une vaste pièce circulaire. Au début, ils n'avaient pas vraiment compris ce qu'il se passait, les propriétaires de cet endroit, les Volturi – une riche famille apparemment_, avaient parlé dans ce qui semblait être la langue du pays, puis les anormaux avaient changé de langue et ils avaient compris. Ils avaient failli brisé la loi du Secret. Avec la mort du morveux Potter, ils avaient fini par l'oublié cette stupide loi. Et maintenant, là maintenant, ils avaient devant lui un fantôme.. il était censé être mort ! Cette Chose était décidément pourrie et anormale ! Vernon décida qu'il était temps de reprendre le contrôle de la situation -

« À qui crois-tu t'adresser ainsi _mon garçon_ ? Nous qui t'avons nourri, élevé et accueilli dans notre maison ! C'est ainsi que tu nous remercie ?! En essayant de traîner d'honnêtes gens comme nous dans la boue ?! »

… Malheureusement, il ne reprit le contrôle de rien du tout. Il gagna juste des grondements colériques en provenance des gardes. Ceux-ci prirent le ton condescendant et le ''mon garçon'' pour la pire des insultes. C'est ce qu'en disait le ton en tout cas. Les vampires ne comprenaient pas que leur plus récente recrue garde son calme. **J'** était bien évidemment d'un calme et d'une douceur à toute épreuve mais là, c'était son oncle qui lui parlait ainsi !

Harry n'en fit rien. Il était habitué à bien pire venant de son oncle. Il préférait largement s'amuser de l'état émotionnel de son oncle et sa tante. Les voir trembler pathétiquement au sol le faisait bien rire. Lui qui s'était si souvent retrouvé dans cette position dans le bureau de l'oncle Vernon au #4 Privet Drive. Bizarrement, le simple fait de tourner autour du couple, les yeux rivés sur eux, suffisait à leur faire perdre tous leurs moyens. Et Harry aimait être la cause de leur perte. Ils allaient payer. Ici et maintenant. Le jeune vampire arrêta de tourner autour du couple pour revenir à sa place première, dos aux gardes et à ses Seigneurs.

« Nourri ? Vous ? Je ne crois pas non, susurra lentement le jeune vampire, d'une voix joueuse. Élevé ? Le mot n'est pas le mieux choisi pour ce que vous avez fait. Quant à... ''accueilli'' ? Je crois que là aussi il y a un problème.. ''forcé'' aurait été plus approprié. »

Harry se redressa et laissa échapper un ricanement en observant les murs de la salle, l'air désintéressé.

_ D'ailleurs, comment se porte le vieil homme ? Ne vous en a-t-il pas trop voulu d'avoir abandonné mon cadavre dans les quartiers malfamés de Londres ?

Harry sentit les regards curieux qu'il recevait de ses.. collègues. Ils étaient bien sûr plus que de simples collègues mais peu dépassaient le stade de camarades et ceux qu'ils pouvaient appeler 'amis' se comptaient sur les doigts de la main. De ce fait, il était plus pratique de catégoriser les gardes des Volturi en tant que 'collègues', dans sa tête tout du moins. Ils étaient curieux, voulaient savoir ce qu'il entendait par là et de qui il parlait en se référant au ''vieil homme''. Le gros oncle et la stupide tante aussi apparemment. Quoi que, ces deux-là le savaient probablement mieux que personne. Non, eux voulaient probablement savoir pourquoi il posait tout-à-coup ce genre de questions.

_ Il aurait certainement voulu apporter mon corps comme preuve pour pouvoir forcer le caveau familiale des parents..

Harry se délecta du frisson qui parcourut la tante Pétunia alors que la sueur roulait sur le cou graisseux du vieil oncle Vernon. Celui-ci retrouva néanmoins un semblant de parole.

_ Du... caveau familial ? Qu'est-ce que... ça signifie ?

Harry, qui tournait autour du couple comme un prédateur devant sa proie ( ce qui était le cas ) laissa échapper un rire bref :

« Quoi ? Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que mes parents - qui se savaient morts dans peu de temps, n'allaient rien laisser à leur héritier ? Une ancienne et noble famille comme la notre ? Toujours aussi _pixou_ , mon oncle. Pourquoi vous en aurais-je même parlé de toute façon ? Là n'est pas la question. La question est de savoir par qui je vais commencer. »

Harry recommença à tourner autour du couple pour s'arrêter derrière Vernon et se pencher pour murmurer à son oreille :

« Je crois que je vais commencer par toi oncle Vernon. Tu as toujours été si impatient. »

Vernon ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi, mais il pouvait sentir le sourire qui ornait les lèvres du neveu de sa femme.

_ Si tu crois que je vais te laisser faire quelque chose _garçon_ tu – commença Petunia en adressant un regard noir au fils de Lily.

_ Patience, tante Pétunia, l'interrompit Harry d'une voix traînante en lui jetant un regard ennuyé qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Ton tour viendra également. Pourquoi ne profiterais-tu donc pas de la totale soumission de ton cher mari ? C'est vrai que tu as rarement du le voir dans cet état..

Un nouveau rire s'échappa des lèvres du garçon, suite à une blague que lui seul comprenait et les gardes Volturi, jusqu'aux Volturi eux-même purent découvrir une nouvelle facette de leur plus récente recrue un jeune homme plus sombre, plus instable. Un jeune vampire en quête de vengeance. La très grande majorité de vampires au service des Volturi avaient tous à un moment ou à un autre accompli une vendetta personnelle. Ils pouvaient donc comprendre l'euphorie qui s'emparait peu à peu du jeune homme debout devant eux. C'était un sentiment d'ivresse et d'allégresse qui vous prenait. Vous vous sentiez léger et fatigué aussi, un peu. Vous ne saviez pas toujours ce que vous étiez en train de faire, vous saviez juste que c'était _ce qu'il fallait faire_. Plus tard – pour certains en tout cas, le poids de la raison vous rattrapera et peut-être vous sentirez-vous coupable de vous être laissé aller à ce petit plaisir malsain. Pour l'instant cependant, ce n'était pas le cas. Et c'était son droit, à J', de chercher à se venger. Surtout s'ils lui avaient fait beaucoup de mal, comme il le laissait sous-entendre.

« Mettons ceci au point. Tu as commencé à t'en prendre à moi physiquement parlant lorsque j'avais quatre ans. Une année sera égale à une heure dans ton cas. Allez mon oncle, c'est parti pour 11 heures de _pur plaisir_ , ne ? »

Cela semblait relativement gentil, comme séance de punition. Enfin, dans la durée cela s'entend. Car de toute façon, le couple avait été jugé coupable et ils allaient très certainement mourir à la fin de tout ceci. Et nul doute que _ **J**_ allait leur en faire baver même si ce n'était pas son genre. Non. Ce qui était gentil, c'était les onze heures suggérées par le garçon. Onze heures, ce n'était rien pour des vampires comme eux ayant plusieurs siècles à leur compteur. Harry cependant, n'était immortel que depuis trois ans et quand bien même il s'agissait d'une vengeance, il n'allait pas faire durer ce plaisir trop longtemps. En général, les séances de tortures mise en place par les Volturi étaient bien plus longues. Démétri et Afton étaient relativement rapides selon leurs humeurs tandis que Jane et Alec prenaient tout leur temps et pouvaient faire durer le plaisir sur plusieurs jours. Même Santiago pouvait forcer ses victimes à garder les yeux ouvert pendant deux jours avant de les achever proprement. Les régents des vampires étaient officiellement neutres, mais c'était une erreur de penser que parce qu'ils ne prenaient parti dans aucun conflit, ils étaient inexpérimentés dans la torture. Terrible erreur. L'un des toutous de Dumbledore avait un jour essayé d'entrer en contact avec les souverains et les appâter avec son histoire de magie, deux ans plus tôt alors que Harry écoutait, collé à une porte. Il en avait presque ri lorsque le sorcier avait essayé de manipuler les vampires. Naturellement, l'homme avait été torturé. Par nul autre que Caïus lui-même. Et tout le monde sait que Caïus était le plus cruel des trois. Quoique Aro concurrençait avec lui pour ce prix-là. Bref, la scène n'avait pas été belle à voir et le sang aurait été difficile à nettoyer des murs et du sol si les Volturi n'avaient pas compté Harry dans leurs rangs. Encore une fois, Harry avait été heureux de ne pas avoir assisté à cette séance, mais il se demandait parfois si n'avoir que le son n'était pas pire que de regarder la scène. Hum... à voir.

Sans prévenir, le premier coup parti. Harry avait repris sa marche pour s'arrêter face à celui qui avait eu l'audace de lui ordonner de l'appeler ''mon oncle'' pendant ses... jeux. Le coup de pied qu'il lui flanqua au visage n'était qu'un avertissement pour lui dire de rester sur ses gardes. Harry s'était restreint. Il n'avait même pas utilisé sa force vampirique, quoique... il l'avait juste un peu renforcée. Parce que franchement, sa puissance physique n'avait jamais été impressionnante lorsqu'il était humain, lui, pauvre petit garçon maltraité et affamé.

_ Heh ~ Que diraient les voisins s'ils savaient que vous aviez abrité chez vous une _anormalité_ ?

Les gardes ne comprirent pas la question. L'expression des Dursley en revanche était comique. Ils semblaient encore plus terrifiés que lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendus compte qu'ils étaient entourés d'une vingtaine – peut-être une trentaines_, _d'anormalités_ aux yeux rouges.

_ Ils seraient sans doute moins choqués que lorsqu'ils apprendront quels genre de _monstres_ vous êtes ?

_ Que veux-tu d – commencèrent les deux adultes humains.

_ À votre avis, les interrompit Harry. Comment réagiront-ils lorsqu'ils apprendront que vous êtes des _assassins_ ?

Le jeune homme avait un soupçon de taquinerie dans la voix. Quiconque l'entendrait sans pour autant le comprendre, croirait l'écouter raconter une blague, mais non. J parlait d'un sujet tout-à-fait sérieux. Un grondement s'éleva dans la gorge de Demetri alors que son regard se posait sur les deux êtres pathétiques recroquevillés au centre de la pièce. Savoir que ces deux choses avaient osé poser leurs pattes sur la jeune recrue faisait ressortir ses instincts primitifs qui lui disaient de les déchirer ( littéralement ). Il enfouit ses instincts en se rappelant que c'était la vengeance du jeune homme et pas la sienne. Son camarade l'attendait sûrement depuis un moment. Qu'est-ce que c'était dix ans ( dix ans parce qu'il avait sans doute rêvé de cette vengeance quand il était encore avec les humains ), dans la vie d'un immortel ? Mais pour J, qui n'était un vampire que depuis trois ans, c'était déjà beaucoup.

_ Que diront-ils lorsqu'ils sauront que sous vos airs de famille parfaite, vous étiez les pires tyrans qui aient existé ?

_ Tu -

_ Oui je sais. Le vieil homme vous a obligé à me... garder. Mais ne vous en faîtes pas. Je m'occuperai de lui un de ces quatre.. Ou peut-être que je laisserais le psycho-mégalo s'en charger. Je n'ai pas encore décidé. Par contre, il y a une chose que j'ai décidé.. fit Harry en observant Vernon comme s'il était un insecte très intéressant.

Ce regard fit frissonner Pétunia mais Vernon lui, était trop occupé à se tenir son nez en sang. Harry n'y avait certainement pas mis toute sa puissance, mais cela avait été suffisant pour lui casser le nez. Enfin, qu'est-ce que c'était ça, par rapport à ce qui les attendait ? Harry vint se poster devant lui et s'accroupit, son visage à une dizaine de centimètre du gros homme.

« Je vais te faire crier mon oncle. » le prévint doucement Harry, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

Sans prévenir, Harry attrapa l'homme par la nuque et le força à courber la tête en signe de soumission.

_ Tu te souviens ? Ces fois-là au bureau ?

Du fait de sa position, Pétunia ne pouvait voir son expression, mais les autres vampires voyaient très bien son regard paniqué alors que la sueur qu'il dégageait le faisait empester. Harry l'obligea à baisser un peu plus la tête, jusqu'à ce que son nez frôle le sol.

_ Tu es une personne étrange, oncle Vernon, ronronna Harry alors que son sourire devenait légèrement psychotique.

Le jeune vampire pouvait sentir l'excitation dans l'air. Les vampires du Clan Volturi étaient habitués à la torture. C'était devenue une scène hebdomadaire.

_ Toi qui aime tant soumettre les jeunes enfants et qui pourtant préfère être... dominé dans une relation...

Le jeune homme aux yeux verts laissa sa phrase en suspens et reprit avant que la tante Petunia ne puisse commencer à s'interroger. Il préférait que le choc soit encore plus grand et la vengeance envers sa tante n'était pas pour tout de suite.

_ Il n'y a qu'à voir ton mariage. Inutile de se demander qui porte la culotte dans votre couple, rit l'éternel adolescent.

Vernon aurait pu soupirer de soulagement. Il avait eu peur l'espace d'un instant que le gosse puisse.. mais enfin c'est impossible. Il ne pouvait pas être au courant, n'est-ce pas ?

Un peu plus loin dans la salle, derrière les trois rois, Jane et Alec affichèrent un sourire ravi. Il semblerait que la plus récente recrue du clan Volturi ait bien plus de tours dans sa sac qu'ils ne l'avaient cru dans un prime abord. Il était aisé de constater – pour eux au moins, que le jeune vampire aux yeux verts hypnotisant, exerçait une pression ( mentale et physique ) constante sur le.. l'homme qu'il avait appelé 'oncle'. Comment le jeune et lui pouvaient-ils être reliés restait un mystère. Heureusement que le garçon n'avait rien pris de lui.

« Navré de briser tes rêves mon oncle, mais je ne vais certainement pas te faire hurler de plaisir. » reprit Harry en se redressant après avoir relâché son emprise sur le Dursley.

_ Si tu t'étais contenté de me rouer de coups et d'entraîner ton fils dans ce genre combines, j'aurai peut-être pu être un peu plus doux, néanmoins...

La voix d'Harry devint plus sombre et plana sinistrement dans la pièce circulaire alors que Marcus fronçait les sourcils. Harry lui s'en fichait :

« De toutes les fois où tu as ignoré mes supplices et juré de me faire.. '' _crier de plaisir_ '' ( à ce stade, des grondements furieux retentirent derrière lui ), je n'ai jamais connu que douleur et désespoir alors, tu comprendras que... je ne vais certainement pas te faire ce... _plaisir._ »

Harry s'en fichait que ses collègues apprennent ce qu'il avait enduré, enfant. Il s'en fichait parce que cela faisait parti de sa vie de mortel, de sa vie passé et que, quand bien même il était encore parfois hanté par ses souvenirs, le fait qu'il ne dorme plus l'empêchait de se laisser sombrer dans une période 'emo' qui lui aurait pourtant convenu d'après les dires de _Luna_ et _Neville_. Il était cependant heureux de constater que le comportement de l'oncle Vernon avait le don de rendre les gardes furieux. Et s'il n'y avait eu que les gardes. Harry pouvait être sûr qu'une fois mort, le cadavre de Vernon servirait encore aux souverains. Pour quoi faire, là résidait la question.

Pour se couper de ses interrogations et aussi parce que ça l'amusait, Harry flanqua un coup de pied dans les côtes de son 'ancien' oncle. L'homme jura et l'insulta de tous les noms, mais Harry n'en avait que faire ces noms, il les avait entendu tant de fois de ce même homme ( _'si on peut appeler ça un homme'_ songea-t-il distraitement en souriant légèrement ). par contre, tous n'avaient pas eu cet... honneur.

« Monstre ! Je l'ai toujours su que tu étais une anormalité ! Nous aurions du nous débarrasser de toi depuis longtemps déjà ! Tu aurais rejoint tes monstres de parents et […]. »

Le seul signe visible que Harry avait entendu et manifestement pas apprécié l'allusion de ses parents dans la tirade de son oncle par alliance fut le resserrement de sa mâchoire et le poing droit serré qu'il chargea pour frapper l'homme.

« Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, tu n'es pas vraiment en position de te rebeller contre ton sort. Lâcha-t-il en dépliant son poing alors que le nez du cinquantenaire n'était plus seulement cassé mais probablement brisé. Il serait bon que tu n'oublies pas ta place, _humain._ »

Harry écouta la douce [&horrible] mélodie que lui jouait son ancien oncle en criant de douleur et fredonna un air dessus avant de se reprendre. Son ton était chargé de venin lorsqu'il reprit bien que sa voix demeura toute aussi calme qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis le début de la Séance :

« Ici, toi et ta femme n'êtes que du bétail, mon oncle. Néanmoins, je doute que vous puissiez apporter quoi que ce soit à qui que se soit. Vous ne nous êtes pas vraiment utile en fait mais voyez-vous, les Volturi font respecter la loi. Et vous, vous avez failli briser la règle d'or des moldus. C'est notre rôle de vous punir. »

Si Caïus n'avait pas relevé l'état d'énervement quasi-palpable chez le brun depuis que le faible et gros humain avait abordé le sujet des parents de la recrue et s'il ne connaissait pas le jeune vampire depuis maintenant trois ans, le souverain aurait été persuadé que J – ou plutôt Harry car tel était son vrai nom_, détestait les humains. Ça n'était pas le cas en fait, J... Harry s'était toujours isolé lors des audiences concernant le sort d'humains ayant défié les lois et ne s'était jamais montré violent ou dédaigneux avec eux, pas plus qu'avec d'autres créatures. Les seules fois où il se montrait froid était lorsqu'il avait affaire à des agresseurs ou autres, ce qui n'arrivaient pas souvent puisque les Volturi se préoccupaient majoritairement des humains et vampires violant la règle du Secret et quelques autres règles minimes. En fait, Harry n'avait que faire des humains, il ne faisait pas de distinction entre eux et les autres.

Un autre coup de pied fit plier l'oncle alors que Harry passait un couteau – qui ressemblait davantage à une dague qu'à un simple couteau, le long du gros coup de l'homme, la laissant s'enfoncer doucement dans la peau et faisant gémir celui qui avait eu le culot de l'obliger à l'appeler ''oncle''. L'objet contondant entailla la peau grasse et les lèvres d'Harry se tordirent en un rictus amusé.

« Je préfère ça, mon oncle. »

.

.

La torture de l'oncle Vernon dura de longues heures et plus l'oncle Vernon criait, plus le sourire d'Harry virait psychotique. Il avait tellement _rêvé_ de voir l'oncle dans cet état. Il n'aurait jamais songé que ce rêve se réaliserait un jour. Mais c'était le cas. Et maintenant, il allait se faire un plaisir de l'achever plus ou moins proprement. L'oncle arborait déjà suffisamment de coupure et entailles en tout genre, ce n'était pas la peine de le tuer façon boucher. Et ce n'était pas son genre non plus.

Harry planta ses crocs au niveau de l'épaule de l'oncle, le faisant hurler, puis rétracta ses canines avant d'avaler le sang. Tournant la tête sur le côté, le jeune vampire recracha le sang qu'il avait récolté.

_ J ? l'interrogea Marcus, surpris par ce rejet.

Le sourire espiègle regagna les lèvres d'Harry et il adressa un rapide coup d'œil à son souverain avant de se réintéresser à l'oncle Vernon qui venait de s'effondrer.

_ Je ne me risquerai pas à goûter un sang aussi impur. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait contenir. Expliqua-t-il avec une bonne dose de dédain.

Lorsque l'oncle Vernon eut rendu son dernier souffle, Harry sentit que les autres gardes et les trois souverains s'étaient délectés de la première partie de cette séance. Un sentiment de puissance s'empara de lui. Il aurait pu ignorer ce sentiment comme toujours lorsqu'il regardait un des membres torturer un prisonnier, mais pas cette fois. Cette fois-ci, c'était lui, le bourreau. Et cette fois-ci, l'oncle Vernon et la tante Petunia, ses assassins, étaient là, jugés coupable pour un délit commis à l'intérieur même de Volterra. C'est comme si, inconsciemment ils savaient où le trouver pour le rendre malade. Harry aurait été fou de ne pas saisir cette opportunité. Il s'agissait d'une Vendetta personnelle. Alors il laissa l'euphorie couler dans ses veines et parcourir son corps immortel. Le cri que poussa la tante Petunia aurait pu le faire sursauter s'il avait été encore vivant mais il ne l'était plus, aussi se contenta-t-il donc de grimacer. Avoir une ouïe ultra-sensible ne présentait pas que des avantages. Le cri le fit cependant revenir à la réalité et il se souvint que sa tâche n'était qu'à moitié accomplie. Les yeux verts redevinrent glacés dès qu'ils se posèrent sur la vieille femme qui s'était recroquevillée un peu plus loin. Le _garçon_ n'était plus le même qu'elle avait connu. Fini le petit garçon tremblant et obéissant. Elle avait à présent devant elle un magnifique jeune homme au sang-froid implacable. Il avait assurément repris le tempérament de Lily. Lily avait été d'un calme légendaire mais pouvait piquer la pire des colères lorsque furieuse. Elle l'avait déjà vu un jour donner des répliques cinglantes et une bonne leçon à un groupe de délinquants, avec ce ton calme, presque espiègle. À présent, le fils de sa sœur se tenait là, debout face à elle, majestueux et des éclaboussures de sang – le sang de son mari !_, sur son visage et sa chemise blanche. Harry étira un sourire carnassier face à la terreur visible sur le visage de la tante Pétunia alors qu'il songeait à Big D. Il devrait peut-être aller faire un tour à Little Whinging un de ces quatre.

« Si j'étais toi, ma tante, susurra Harry, un sourire charmeur et mauvais aux lèvres, je commencerais à courir dès maintenant. Si tu trouves la sortie avant que je ne t'attrape, je te laisserai partir. »

Pétunia regarda Harry, ébahie. Serait-il possible que le morveux lui offre une chance de s'en sortir ? Finalement, il devait avoir un certain respect pour les membres de son sang. Ni une, ni deux, elle se releva, ses chaussures à talons ayant depuis longtemps déserté ses pieds alors que son fichu pendait lamentablement à son cou. Lorsque la pièce fut à nouveau dénudée de vie, les souverains et les gardes regardèrent le dos d'Harry dans l'expectative. Enfin, au bout de deux minutes de silence, un rire léger emplit la pièce et se répercuta sur les murs, les électrisant de plaisir. Harry, dos à eux, ne les calculait même pas, son attention entièrement concentrée sur sa proie. Enfin, son rire se calma et il soupira avec amusement :

« Pourquoi les humains recherchent-ils toujours la sécurité dans la lumière ? Ne comprennent-ils pas qu'ils n'en deviennent que plus visibles ? »

L'instant d'après, il recommençait à marcher lentement, gracieusement, seulement pour s'arrêter à nouveau à quelques pas du centre de la pièce. L'atmosphère chargée de désir, changea un frisson d'appréhension parcourut la pièce et un instant plus tard, la frêle silhouette du garde Volturi s'allongeait pour laisser place à un grand loup noir aux yeux verts. Seuls ses yeux et la marque en forme d'éclair permirent aux vampires de l'identifier.

Le loup huma l'air et ouvrit sa gueule pour pousser un long hurlement avant de partir à la chasse. Ce n'était pas non plus pour rien qu'il faisait parti de la caste des traqueurs avec Demetri. Ce dernier était bouche bée, encore figé sur la dernière image humaine que lui avait renvoyé le presque nouveau-né. Une érection monstre déformait son pantalon mais sa cape noir la recouvrait fort heureusement. Cela aurait pu le gêner ce genre de réactions, face à leur plus récente recrue et cela l'aurait très certainement gêné s'il avait eu quelques siècles de moins. Néanmoins, Demetri avait 468 ans – 469 cette année_, et il avait appris à ne plus être gêné par elles. La vérité était que J était adorablement mignon en temps normal – et ce bien qu'il n'ait jamais vu son visage. À présent cependant, il était bien plus bandant que d'habitude. La pâleur de sa peau ressortait agréablement et ses yeux verts glacés étaient soulignés par les éclaboussures carmines. J était un ange déchu. Son éternelle jeunesse et sa beauté perfectible étaient celle d'un ange, mais son âme était entachée par les souvenirs du passé. Il revoyait encore J tournoyer autour de la femme qui avait un jour été sa tante mais qui aujourd'hui n'était rien de plus que du bétail non comestible.

Lorsque le loup noir eut disparu, l'excitation baissa d'un cran dans la Salle du Trône. La tension fut un peu apaisée et l'atmosphère redevint plus respirable ( même si cela ne leur faisait ni chaud ni froid puisqu'ils ne respiraient plus ). à l'étage, ils pouvaient entendre la femme s'arrêter brusquement, signe qu'elle était tombée dans l'un des nombreux cul-de-sac disséminés dans le labyrinthe qu'était le château des Volturi. Une vraie merveille, ce labyrinthe de couloirs ! Au fond du corridor au rez-de-chaussée, on pouvait sentir la flagrance musquée du loup avec une touche de cannelle et l'on pouvait entendre ses légères foulées. Bien sûr, étant relativement proche de J et étant au courant de ce qu'étaient les ''animagus'' dans le monde magique, Marcus savait que J pouvait se changer en animal l'adolescent le lui avait confié un jour alors que le souverain l'avait pris dans ses appartements pour lui enseigner l'italien. Il n'avait pas songé en parler à ses frères jusqu'à maintenant puisque leur jeune recrue n'avait encore jamais eu recours à cette forme de magie. Aro allait sans doute leur faire une crise de jalousie. Après tout, Caïus le savait (probablement) aussi. Lui qui était si friand de la recrue.

.

Harry regarda avec dégoût la femme prostrée contre un mur. Elle était belle, la femme au foyer ! Harry était quasiment stoïque devant la terreur qui s'échappait par vague du corps de sa tante.

« Ne t'en fais pas ma tante, comme tu n'es pas comme oncle Vernon, je serai moins dur pour ta mort. Cependant... »

Harry vint s'asseoir en face d'elle, la laissant gémir de peur.

_ Contrairement à l'oncle Vernon, toi et moi sommes liés par le sang. Et ce que tu m'as fait... je ne l'oublierai jamais. Legilimen !

Pétunia ne put rien dire, la douleur qui l'agressa fut immense. Comme si on lui perforait le crâne avec un plaisir malsain. Et c'est sans doute un peu le cas. Le gosse devait bien s'amuser. Harry ne restait pas longtemps dans son esprit et lorsqu'il fut ressorti, son visage arborait une expression plus dégoûtée et dédaigneuse qu'avant.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que ta plus grande peur soit la réaction des voisins. J'aurais cru que tu t'inquiéterais pour l'avenir de Big D.

_ Big... D ? pleurnicha Petunia.

_ ''Dudlinouchet'' expliqua patiemment Harry. Les gosses du quartier l'appelaient ainsi. Après tout, vu le nombre de gamins que lui et sa bande ont passé à tabac, il n'est pas très aimé. Enfin, vous formez une belle petite famille, ma tante. »

Tuney tremblait comme une feuille alors qu'Harry tournait autour d'elle comme un lion – loup_, en cage, attendant de la dévorer. Et il ressortit le couteau dont il s'était servi contre Vernon.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais encore chuter dans mon estime, ma tante.

_ Pourquoi ? » L'implora Petunia.

Harry qui avait repris forme humaine depuis quelques minutes, lui lança un regard indéchiffrable avant d'éclater d'un rire presque hystérique.

_ Pour... quoi ? ( un nouveau rire sonore le secoua ). Tu n'es peut-être pas au courant de tout ce que ton _cher et tendre_ m'a fait enduré pendant plus de onze ans, mais tu sais beaucoup de choses et tu as toujours gardé le silence, _tantine_. J'oserai même dire que tu as activement participé et ce, par pure jalousie.

_ Je ne -

_ Oh crois-moi, tu l'étais. Tu l'as toujours été. Au moment-même où tu as appris que ta petite sœur était une sorcière et que toi non tu as commencé à nourrir une haine féroce à son égard. Elle a toujours pris des nouvelles de toi et toi, comme une enfant gâtée et trahie, tu brûlais chacune de ses lettres.

_ Comment peux-tu le -

_ Savoir ? L'interrompit brutalement Harry. J'avais commencé à apprendre l'art délicat qu'est l'Occlumentie lors de ma quatrième année. Tu sais, la manière de pénétrer dans l'esprit des gens. J'ai détesté cela mais ça s'est finalement révélé utile tu vois. J'ai mis cet apprentissage en pratique bien souvent à Privet Drive. Parce que tu vois, quand je lui criais et lui suppliais d'arrêter, toi, tu te concentrais sur le jour où tu as appris ce qu'était ta sœur et la barrière qui séparait car toi, toi tu demeurais une banale humaine ! Cracha le jeune homme en agrippant soudainement la femme par la gorge.

Il la plaqua violemment contre le mur derrière elle et apposa la lame de son couteau contre la nuque de celle-ci.

_ Et toi, tu retournais cuisiner comme si de rien n'était alors qu'à l'étage ton neveu criait pour qu'il arrête. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, hein ? Quand ton époux était tellement énervé que quand la séance de ''détente'' était terminée, il n'y avait pas un endroit d'épargné ?

Son ton devenait de plus en plus aigu et cassé.

_ Arrête s'il te plaît, le supplia Petunia, les larmes aux yeux, mais Harry continua, imperturbable et perdu depuis longtemps.

_ Qu'as-tu fait lorsqu'il était tellement hors de lui que le sang sur les murs ne pouvait plus être nettoyé ?! Tu as fait comme toujours, comme si rien de cela n'était arrivé ! Tu as préféré ignorer les faits et te rendre coupable. Presque autant que lui. D'autant plus que...

Son ton vira à nouveau espiègle mais le brin de folie visible dans ses yeux était toujours perceptible dans sa voix.

_ Tu étais son complice lorsqu'il m'a assassiné. Tu es venue avec lui pour jeter mon cadavre agonisant dans les rues malfamées de Londres.

Petunia haleta : elle avait jusqu'ici réussi à ignorer ce fait. Quand certains voisins, en particulier un certain Alex, lui avait demandé pourquoi ils ne voyaient plus leur neveu, elle avait répondu sans s'attarder que le gosse était parti. Ledit Alex avait été suspicieux, cela s'était vu dans ses yeux, mais il n'avait rien dit. Harry dessina de délicates arabesques avec le couteau sur la clavicule de sa tante puis, d'un geste fluide, le planta dans le bras de cette dernière. Le cri qui suivit le fit grimacer mais au moins avait-il la satisfaction de voir les rôles être inversés.

« Voudrais-tu que je te parles un peu de l'oncle Vernon, tante Pétunia ? » Lui proposa Harry, serviable comme toujours.

Petunia Dursley secoua frénétiquement la tête elle ne voulait rien savoir. Naturellement, son empressement lui valut un regard noir du petit brun et ce dernier débuta :

« Ton mari était une vraie... catin. Tu crois vraiment qu'il ne s'est fait que des gosses sans défense qui n'avaient rien demandé ? Nan. Tu ne le satisfaisais certainement pas assez. Le pauvre, quand il ne trouvait pas de jeunes garçons à portée de main et que j'étais en trop mauvais état, il allait dans un club gay et jouait les putes pour des vicieux. »

Pétunia pleurait et suppliait. Elle voulait qu'il lui lâche les bras pour qu'elle puisse se boucher les oreilles et ne plus l'écouter. C'était puéril et elle le savait, mais elle ne voulait pas écouter le petit monstre face à elle.

« Co – comment peux-tu savoir ça ? Renifla-t-elle. Si tu dis vrai alors tu étais trop jeune. ( un rire la coupa )

_ Crois-tu vraiment que ça s'est arrêté en vieillissant ? Oh non, il a juste arrêté de s'en prendre sexuellement parlant à moi lorsqu'il a appris du vieil homme que la maison allait être surveillée après mon entrée à Poudlard. Enfin, pas que ça ait vraiment changé son côté emporté. Nan, par contre, j'ai pu connaître son côté _'catin'_ le jour de mes quatorze ans. Tu te souviens ? Vous m'aviez enfermé dehors après m'avoir roué de coups. Alex, l'un des jeunes voisins avait proposé de m'héberger à son lieu de travail. Il était serveur dans ce fameux bar. Tu n'imagine pas ma surprise quand j'ai vu ton cher mari entrer et être abordé par un type bien plus baraqué que lui. Tu imagines encore moins mon choc quand j'ai appris par Alex que le couloir dans lequel ils se dirigeaient était le couloir pour les fans de BDSM. Allons ma tante, pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ? Tu ne croyais tout de même qu'il allait se contenter d'un pauvre rapport sexuel par mois ? Étais-tu aussi mauvaise à cela pour qu'il doive se satisfaire ailleurs ? Ou alors... peut-être était-il simplement dans le déni. Avoue que la tante Marge l'aurait très certainement tué si elle avait appris que son très cher frère avait une nette préférence pour la plastique masculine. Ou peut-être est-ce tout simplement toi, qui l'a dégoûté à jamais des femmes. Tu sais, je suis retourné dans ce bar presque chaque soir après ma quatrième année pour aider le voisin. Et chaque soir, j'ai eu le loisir de voir l'oncle Vernon entrer dans ce couloir - que Alex m'avait déconseillé d'emprunter_, avec un homme différent. Tu sais, tu as toujours pensé que ton époux quittait son job à dix-neuf heures mais il n'y a rien de plus faux. Il quittait son travail à quatre heures et demi. À cinq heures moins le quart, il était au bar et se laissait _baiser_ par des inconnus pendant que toi tu lisais dans le salon, que Dudley regardait la télé et que je préparais le dîner ou que j'aidais Alex au bar. Avec le recul, je trouve ça fascinant de voir que tu ne t'es jamais doutée de rien. Était-ce une confiance aveugle ou une stupidité indicible, ça je n'en ai aucune idée, mais il faut dire que s'imaginer l'oncle Vernon ainsi n'était pas vraiment croyable, alors... je veux bien laisser planer le doute de la confiance aveugle. »

Harry s'arrêta dans sa tirade. Il savait que les fondateurs l'écoutaient et que ses camarades gardes devaient être étonnés de son langage outrancier. Mais Harry s'en fichait. Il tenait sa vengeance auprès de sa tante. Il la tenait enfin. La vieille femme détestait qu'on lui dise qu'elle avait raté sa vie. Que tout son mariage reposait sur des mensonges et des non-dits. Et puis, ce genre de langage, il l'avait appris ici, pendant les soirées alcoolisées des gardes. Et il maniait ce langage avec plus de finesse que ses aînés.

« Mais que diront les voisins, ma tante ? Quand ils apprendront que l'oncle Vernon te trompait depuis des années avec des hommes. Que diront les voisins, hein ? »

Harry était sacrément vicieux, finalement, songea Caïus en se délectant des gémissements pitoyables qu'il pouvait entendre un étage au dessus d'eux. Il trouvait chaque faille, chaque point faible chez sa proie et l'employait méticuleusement pour détruire l'esprit de sa victime. Mais la femme le méritait très certainement. Des informations qu'il avait pu récolté jusqu'ici sur le jeune vampire ( et ce depuis que la Séance avait débuté(e) ), l'humaine avait toujours su que son neveu, était maltraité et abusé et n'avait jamais rien fait pour empêcher cela, pire, elle avait même activement participé à sa maltraitance. Les Volturi étaient peut-être cruels à certains égards mais s'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle ils se refusaient, c'était la maltraitance et la torture sur enfant. Quand ils devaient en tuer – ce qui était tout de même très rare, ils le faisaient rapidement et avec le moins de souffrance possible. Bien sûr il y avait toujours des exceptions. Certains Clans de vampires utilisaient des enfants à des fins monstrueuses, mais ils étaient rares, la plupart des Covens prenaient soin de leurs enfants et les chérissaient plus que tout, qu'ils soient vampires ou non.

Les trois souverains avaient été surpris en découvrant l'apparence juvénile de J'. Le jeune homme ne devait pas être plus âgé ( au niveau du physique ) que Jane et Alec, les jumeaux. Il s'était attendu à quelqu'un d'assez jeune la première fois qu'ils l'avaient rencontré en prenant en compte sa carrure et sa voix fluette, mais il ne devait pas avoir quinze ans lorsqu'il avait été transformé.

« Tu sais ma tante, entendirent-ils. C'est peut-être un peu ma faute si oncle Vernon a été viré de son entreprise il y a deux ans.

_ Q … quoi ?

_ J'ai peut-être envoyé une lettre à son patron dans laquelle figurait plusieurs plaintes sur la violence d'oncle Vernon et je l'ai peut-être rencontré en personne pour le mettre en garde sur le côté emporté et pédophile de mon oncle. Et il a peut-être reçu des preuves qui allaient avec. »

Juste après, on entendit le son dégoûtant d'une lame transperçant la chair suivit d'un cri déchirant puis... le silence. Silence rapidement brisé par un doux rire. Des bruits de pas légers, presque silencieux suivirent et bientôt, un Harry dont le joli visage gardait des éclaboussures de sang vint les rejoindre et se prosterna devant les trois trônes.

« Ils sont morts, Altesses. »

Aro sortit de la rêverie dans laquelle il s'était plongé depuis que Harry avait pris en charge la 'Séance' et esquissa un léger sourire en voyant le jeune vampire.

_ Bien J. c'était du très bon travail.

_ T'es-tu amusé ? Demanda Caïus en fixant le plus jeune.

Harry inclina la tête en avant.

_ Beaucoup, mon seigneur.

_ Bien. Approuva Marcus. Vous pouvez vous disperser.

Harry ne se fit pas prier et quitta la Salle du Trône, tout comme la majorité des gardes qui discutaient avec animation de la Séance qui venait d'avoir lieu.

* * *

Le Survivant gagna rapidement l'aile des gardes et s'empressa de défaire sa chemise tâchée de sang, ne souhaitant pas gardé des traces d' _eux_ sur lui. Il se passa de l'eau sur son visage pour enlever les éclaboussures de sang puis se retourna, des gouttes d'eau tombant dans ses cheveux hirsutes lorsqu'il sentit une présence dans sa chambre. Il croisa le regard assombri de Demetri et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Les habitudes humaines avaient la vie dure. _Oh._. Demetri ne bougea pas, l'observant derrière ses iris noires puis... il se lécha les lèvres et le petit brun haleta.

« Tu as été magnifique aujourd'hui. » lui dit le centenaire.

Harry essaya de résister. Vraiment. Mais il ne tint pas longtemps et, bientôt, ils se jetèrent l'un contre l'autre, écrasant violemment leurs lèvres ensembles dans un baiser mêlant ivresse et plaisir. Demetri le souleva contre le mur et Harry en profita pour enrouler ses jambes autour de la taille du plus âgé, frottant lascivement leurs érections. Leurs langues se mêlèrent dans un ballet des plus violents et passionné alors que le vampires russe les déshabillait sans aucune crainte. Harry était perdu dans un tourbillon de sensations et ne tarda pas à se transformer en boule d'hormones lorsque la langue de Demetri traça un chemin le long de sa nuque, de son torse, lorsqu'elle vint titiller ses tétons puis descendit jusqu'à son nombril et plus bas encore. Il gémit longuement lorsque la langue taquine entra dans son anus alors qu'il s'occupait de l'érection du vampire. Harry était novice dans ce domaine mais Santiago l'avait un jour invité à regarder un porno gay lorsqu'ils avaient eu une période de libre. Il avait appris beaucoup de choses ce jour-là. Et il s'était juré de s'en souvenir ! Sa première fois avec Demetri fut violente mais honnêtement, Harry n'aurait pas voulu qu'elle se passe autrement. Sa stature de vampire lui garantissait une meilleure résistance mais il eut tout de même mal. Il y avait de quoi honnêtement. Demetri était énorme !

Cette nuit-là, la chambre d'Harry fut saccagée. Leur nuit fut intense et passionnée et lorsque Harry ferma les yeux, ce fut pour dire adieu à son passé.

.

.

Aucun garde ne dormit cette nuit-là – pas plus que les autres fois d'ailleurs, mais cette fois-ci, ce fut pour une bonne raison les cris d'Harry et les râles rauques de Demetri les maintinrent parfaitement éveillés durant toute la nuit. Et ils ne furent pas les seuls à profiter de leur état de post-excitation pour avoir recours à des activités charnelles.

* * *

 **BONUS**

Quelques jours plus tard, lorsque les moldus ouvrirent le _Telegraph_ ce matin-là, ce fut pour découvrir un article tout-à-fait intéressant. Et lorsque des vampires qui s'étaient eux-même procurés le journal le lurent, ils ne purent s'empêcher de penser que J, aussi connu sous le nom de Harry Potter, avait vraiment bien fait les choses.

 _« Le corps du jeune Harry Potter a été retrouvé dans la forêt de pins dans le Surrey, trois ans après sa disparition. Selon les policiers en charge de l'affaire, l'enquête a officiellement été résolue. Vernon Dursley et Petunia Dursley abusaient physiquement et sexuellement leur neveu depuis qu'ils en avaient la charge.. L'adolescent a été déposé sur le seuil de leur porte par un vieil homme dont on ignore encore le nom, à la mort des parents du garçon. La maltraitance a débuté dès qu'ils l'ont eu et les premiers coups ont été donné lorsque l'enfant avait environ quatre ans d'après les rapports médicaux faits pour l'enquête. D'après le médecin légiste, Vernon Dursley aurait violé son neveu alors qu'il n'était d'âgé que de huit ans. »_

L'article continuait ainsi de suite.

.

Dans le monde sorcier, lorsque l'on apprit que le Survivant avait été battu à mort par son oncle, les sang-purs en profitèrent pour frapper fort et mettre une fois pour toute un certain vieil homme hors de leur chemin.

* * *

 _Okay, le lime était censé être un peu plus développé mais bon..._

 _._

 _Bon, suite aux demandes et... parce que ça me travaillais, il y aura un autre OS ( d'où le ''cible I du titre ). Ce ne sera pas une suite mais plutôt un OS du même style avec le même pairing, cependant, ce sera une vengeance contre le Directeur et les traîtres. Attention, le Coven des Volturis débarque à Poudlard !_

 _ **Bashing!** Dumbledore, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, peut-être Molly._

 _Réponses aux reviews lors de la parution de l'autre OS._

 **Publié le : 04.04.2016**

 **Modifié le : 25.04.2016**


End file.
